Make Him Green With Envy
by Samurai Katagi
Summary: IYRnma X-over In a group project between Furinkan and Kagome's school, Kagome meets Ranma after having a fight with Inu Yasha. Her friends urge her to use an ignorant Ranma to make Hojo jealous, but Kagome has something else in mind…InuXKag RanXAka
1. A Plot for a Jealous Boyfriend

**Author's Notes:** I don't know how this suddenly got into my head, but I think it's a stroke of genius. Just to say, Kagome will be pretending to like Ranma to make Inu Yasha jealous. This will **NOT** be a RanmaXKagome fic so don't worry. I'm a full InuXKag and a RanXAka fan and am not planning to change that.

**Disclaimer:** If I'm not mistaken the ownership of Inu Yasha goes to Kagome and the ownership of Ranma goes to Akane and they're all owned by Rumiko Takahashi like one big happy family.

**Summary:** In a group project between Furinkan and Kagome's school, Kagome meets Ranma after having a fight with Inu Yasha. Her friends urge her to use an ignorant Ranma to make Hojo jealous, but Kagome has something else in mind… InuXKag RanXAka

Have fun!

**Make Him Green With Envy**

**Chapter One:** A Plot for an Envious Boyfriend

-

-

"A collaboration project between us and Furinkan!?" the whole class exclaimed upon hearing the teacher's words.

The teacher explained, "The students of Furinkan will be coming here to work on a project. You have each been given an individual partner. Your task is to get to know your partner and let them get to know you. You have to submit a report about their good traits and their bad traits. This will count of 75% of your grade so I hope people who need catching up"—he eyed Kagome weirdly— "will use this to their advantage."

Kagome's friend Ayumi had her hand up. "Isn't Furinkan in Nerima?"

The teacher nodded. "Yes, but they'll all be coming over here two days from now. In fact, your partner will be going to this school and living in with you for the next four weeks."

"A whole _month_?!" Kagome exclaimed. In her mind she thought, "_That means I can't go down the well without a tag-along going with me_!"

The teacher raised an eyebrow. "Yes that's what I said. Now please sit down Ms. Higurashi."

Hojo had his hand raised. "What's the point of this project? Couldn't we just do it with the students in our homeroom?" He eyed another girl hopefully. Kagome wasn't particularly upset or surprised that Hojo had a new interest in that other girl instead of her. She hadn't actually officially dated him or anything, and it wasn't much of a loss to her anyway.

"Well yes we could, but we'd like you to have the experience of having someone from somewhere else living with you. We hope that this will spark a new interest in meeting new people and making new friends, and I'm sure the esteemed principal of Furinkan hope that too…"

_---_

_Meanwhile, with the "Esteemed" Principal:_

"Okay kids, we gonna do dis collaboration project wit dis school in Tokyo. We be given you a pa'tner. You gots to get to know your partner and let them get to know you. You have to submit a report about deir good traits and deir bad traits. In fact, you kids will be goin to dis school and livin' in with your pat'ner for de next four weeks so's we teachers can get ou' deys off while you be gone in Tokyo two deys from now." announced the principal to the students of Furinkan High. (A/N: I'm trying to mimic how Principal Kuno speaks in the Manga as best I can, so sorry if it's a little weird.)

A student raised her hand, "Isn't this project more of an experience of living with someone from somewhere else so that it will spark a new interest in meeting new people and making new friends; I mean I bet the people at that other school hope that…"

The principal raised an eyebrow and answered awkwardly, "Well, yeeah, but dis project's really's just so de faculty can have der deys off." Behind him several of the faculty members were nodding and murmuring sounds of agreement to each other.

With that the school assembly ended and hoards of students ran through the doors chatting excitedly. Among those students were Ranma and his two friends that I think are basically nameless throughout the whole series.

"If we're going to live with our partner for a month I hope I get a girl…" said one friend with a glazed look on his face.

"Why?" asked Ranma, "What if she's not cute? You wanna live with an uncute girl for a whole month?"

"That depends on what you think is cute…"

The other friend got into the conversation, "Hey Ranma, you and Akane aren't going to be living in the same house…s'pose her partner's a guy…then what're you going to do."

Ranma scoffed and put his hands behind his head. "I don't care what the hell that tomboy does."

"Then why are you turning red?" asked one of his friends.

They passed by a window and Ranma glimpsed at his reflection. He _was_ turning red but it wasn't because he was embarrassed. He was going to explode with anger inside. He could just imagine some perv trying to hit on Akane in Tokyo.

"Well I guess we should go to the office. That's where we find out who we got assigned to," said one his friends.

The three walked towards the office. They saw Akane there. They greeted each other and asked the secretary whom they were assigned to.

"Name?"

"Akane Tendo."

The secretary filed through some papers in a folder, took out a standard sized card and handed it to Akane.

Ranma looked over Akane's shoulder to read the card. So her partner _was _a guy and his name was Hojo. Attached with a paperclip was a picture of him.

Ranma murmured, "It's not like I'm jealous or nothin'…"

Akane eyed him strangely and punched his head, "I didn't _ask_ you if you were jealous moron!"

"…Can I get my partner now?"

---

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE LEAVING FOR A WHOLE DAMN MONTH?!" Inu Yasha shouted, in an apparently very pissed manner (no duh), at Kagome.

"Well if I _want_ to actually go to highschool, I have to get a good grade on this thing! If I get a good grade on this, it'll make up for all the things I've missed while I was here." Kagome reasoned, trying to keep her temper.

"I thought you gave up on your 'grades' a long time ago!"

"Just because I'm here almost everyday, doesn't mean I don't care about my grades!" Kagome snapped viciously, about to lose her control over her rage.

"WELL YOU SHOULDN'T CARE! YOUR JOB IS TO BE A JEWEL DETECTOR HERE, NOT TAKE YOUR TESTS THERE!" he shouted, pointing to the well for an emphasis on the word 'there'.

"SO THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK OF ME? A LOUSY JEWEL SHARD DETECTOR!? GEE, THANKS FOR YOUR _HIGH_ OPINION OF ME!! YOU'RE SUCH A _JERK_!" Kagome screeched back.

She slapped his face, swung her bag over her shoulder, and jumped down the well.

"_That jerk, under-appreciating me like that! All I asked was for a month off, and he explodes on me like that! I'll get him one day…honestly._"

Kagome landed in her time and climbed out of the well. She checked her wristwatch. 4:17. She could hang out with her friends for a while. Maybe they had some advice…

_Later:_

Kagome, Ayumi, Eri, Yuka sat at a table at WacDonald's (A/N: I've noticed that this is the fast food restaurant they always seem to go to whenever they talk So…yeah)

"So who're your partners, guys? For the project, I mean." asked Yuka, curiously.

"I got my card in an envelope, but I didn't look at it yet…" said Eri nonchalantly, with her head resting in her hand.

"You know, neither have I." Kagome realized.

"So why don't we open them together?" Ayumi suggested brightly.

Kagome took her envelope out, along with all her friends. They anxiously slipped their respective fingers under their envelopes' flaps, and took their cards with an attached picture out.

"So who did you get, Kagome?" Ayumi asked looking over her shoulder.

"Uhm…you first."

Ayumi smiled broadly. "I got some cute guy named 'Ukyo Kuonji', age 16." She showed off the attached school picture of 'him'. (A/N: The picture was of Ukyo cross dressing in the male Furinkan uniform)

"Ooh! And he gets to live with you?" exclaimed Eri excitedly with a hint of jealousy. Eri's partner was a girl.

"You're lucky!" said Ayumi, who had also gotten a female partner. "Okay, that leaves you Kagome. Who did you get?"

Kagome stared at her card one more time. It read 'Ranma Saotome'…but with two pictures attached. One was of a handsome boy in a pigtail, and another of a pretty cute redhead girl with a bust that seemed a tad big for her. So which was this Ranma? The girl or the boy?

"Kagome?" Yuka said, waving her hand in front of said person's face.

"Huh? Oh. I got some guy named Ranma Saotome…" Kagome said. Before showing them the card, she unclipped the girl picture and stuffed it in her pocket. It must have been clipped on by mistake. Ranma's a_ guy's_ name, right?

Upon seeing the picture, her three friends gasped. "Ka_go_me!"

"What?" she quickly snatched the card back. "What's wrong?"

Yuka and Eri looked at her eagerly. "Don't you see?!"

"See what?" Kagome asked uneasily. Her friends were starting to freak her out.

Eri has her index finger up. "Don't you get it? You could make Hojo jealous! Since this cute guy's gonna live with you for a whole month, why don't you use it to your advantage? Make Hojo jealous! You've seen how he's been eyeing that other girl in our class! And besides, his partner for the project is some bimbo named Akane Tendo " She looked at Kagome for a few seconds. "Come _on_, Kagome, you can win Hojo back!"

Kagome blinked. "But I don't even really _want _to win him back."

Her friends' faces dropped a bit. Yuka sighed, "Don't tell me you're still hooked on Mr. Possessive and Insensitive!"

Kagome lowered her head a little. "Well the two of us got into a fight after school today, actually…"

Ayumi spoke up for the first time in a while, "Ya know, you can use this Ranma to make your other boyfriend jealous…instead of Hojo I mean."

"Oh c'mon, don't be stupid!" Kagome said nervously. But in her mind she thought, "_That's not a bad idea! Perfect revenge. This'll teach him not underappreciate me!"_

------------------------------------------------

-_Smiles-_ Is good yes? Well I sure hope so; I worked my ass off this one. I busted my brain to get the perfect Ranma/Inu Yasha crossover! I'm pretty sure that this hasn't been done, but if it has, sorry. As usual, please don't read it without reviewing it. Reviews motivate me!


	2. And So the Half Male Meets the Miko

**Author's Notes:** I'd like to thank you all for your reviews and I'd also liked to apologize for how long it took me to update. -_ducks from barrage of vegetables thrown by angry fans_- Hope you like it! Kagome and Ranma are going to meet in this one. And I've decided to put in the views of Ryoga, Shampoo, Miroku Sango, but there won't be much of that in this chapter.

But first I have to reply to a few reviews. (Feel free to skip if your not listed here.)

**Midnight Youkai: **Sorry if Im spoiling for anyone. In the Manga, the school (with the exception of Kuno) finds out about Ranma's curse probably during Volume 4, because of the Full Body Cat-Tongue. In the Anime, I'd say they find out during the cheerleader episode, when Ranma does martial arts cheerleading against Mariko Konjo.

**Tessa-Chan: **Don't worry; I don't plan on discontinuing this fic, EVER.

**Hiei's Ningen Mate: **I'm not sure if Sesshoumaru will be in this, but probably not, sorry.

**Hime Shinidama no Megami: **Yes, Ukyo is a girl but she used to crossdress as a boy. I don't really have time to explain it all, but if you want to know the full story, try

**Disclaimer:** I think we all know what I'm going to say here, so I'll save my breath.

Have fun!

**Make Him Green With Envy**

**Chapter Two:** And So the Half Male Meets the Miko

-

-

Kagome clicked her pen anxiously; the Furinkan students were coming at 5:00 tomorrow afternoon and she was still worried on how she could gather up the courage to flirt with a guy she didn't know. Sure, she was brave in the Feudal Era, but flirting with a complete stranger was just plain terrifying. "_Inu Yasha, look what I'm about to go through, just to make _you_ jealous_!"

She now changed to chewing on the top of the pen instead. "_Maybe, I shouldn't go through with this…Inu Yasha usually does come around anyway._" She was tapping her pen against her desk. It was pretty easy convincing herself not to do it, but Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi was a different story.

Kagome rested her head into her hand and continued her internal debate. "_But what if Inu Yasha _doesn't_ come around? He such a stubborn dog!" _Kagome tapped her pen against her desk harder (to emphasize her anger with Inu Yasha), so it was making a disturbingly loud noise.

"_Well, if he doesn't come around, I'll just have to go back!" _she thought determinedly. "_But then he'd just say he was right, and rub it in._" She grunted softly from exasperation, while still tapping her pen, but more loudly than before (causing several students around her to stare). "_But then _if_ he rubs it in I'll just 'sit' him about a million times. Yeah! That's what I'll do!_"

Her expression brightened at the idea, but then fell as she thought of something else, "_But then Ranma wouldn't be able to his project without a partner, and he could fail if I'm not here. I'd probably feel a little guilty…_" She sighed again, stood up suddenly and screamed out loud without thinking "THIS IS THE WORST PROBLEM _EVER_!"

Every head in the classroom snapped forward or backward to stare at Kagome, the girl whose sudden outburst had disrupted the class.

For five minutes the class was silent, but to the embarrassed Kagome it felt like an eternity.

"Kagome," the teacher finally said. "Please sit down."

Kagome did as she was told and sat down, still thinking what she had just shouted, "_This is the worst problem ever!_"

Ironically someone else was thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

"_This is the worst problem ever_!" a certain pigtailed martial artist thought. 

Ranma looked at his card again. _Kagome Higurashi_, _Age 15_. His partner was a girl, and he had to live with her for a whole month. He had yet to decide whether to expose his secret or not, but he was leaning towards not. What if she thought he was a pervert? He had had enough of _that_ already. And besides, she didn't _really _need to know? Did she?

"Ranma? Hello? Are you listening to me?"

"Huh?" Ranma said, snapping out of his thoughts. "What did you say?"

Akane sighed and muttered something about idiots before repeating what she had just said, "Who's your partner?"

Ranma opened his mouth to reply, but thought better of it. If Akane found out he had a female partner, she'd get mad, or start stalking him to make sure he didn't do anything _untoward_. Instead Ranma shrugged it off and said shortly, "Just some guy."

Akane eyed him carefully before looking back at her card. _Hojo_. She had to admit, he was pretty cute.

While Akane was lost in her thoughts, Ranma looked over her shoulder to catch another glimpse at that Hojo guy Akane was going to live with. "_I'm not jealous_. _What do I care what that macho chick does_." He uncertainly assured himself.

Now while Ranma was lost in _his_ thoughts, he left himself unguarded, giving Akane an opportunity to snatch his card from his hand. Akane's eyes widened as she read at the card.

Before Ranma realized what she had done, Akane thwacked him with a mallet that came seemingly from nowhere and stomped off, letting go of the card to float in the wind and land next to Ranma.

"What's got her pissed?" he thought aloud. He got up and dusted himself off, and rubbed the back of his head where Akane had hit him. "All I did was lie about my partner." Ranma picked up his card and a pang of almost-realization hit him. "Wait, maybe she's not mad because I lied…maybe she's jealous because my partner's a gir—"

He never really did to get to finish his sentence because suddenly a purple haired girl on a bicycle landed on the back of Ranma's head (right where Akane had hit him) and exclaimed oh so cheerfully, "Nihao, Ranma!"

"Hey…Shampoo." Ranma said, getting up off the pavement and out from under Shampoo's bicycle.

Ranma expected a cheerful response from Shampoo, but instead a bitter sounding question was the reply, "Who this?"

Ranma turned around and saw Shampoo crouching on the pavement, where Ranma's assignment card was. She looked angrily at Ranma and asked more persistently, "Who _this_?!" The angry Chinese Amazon shoved the card in front of Ranma's face, almost hitting him. "Why you have picture of girl?"

Ranma nervously gave a short nutshell of an explanation, making Shampoo seethe inside with rage. With trembling hands, Shampoo stared at the card longer, lost in jealous thought, thus giving Ranma a chance to escape.

Shampoo stood there, oblivious to the absence of Ranma and vowed to herself, "Kagome Higurashi…you I kill!"

Because Shampoo couldn't keep an eye on Ranma, she saw this girl as more of a hazard to her. Of course, the Amazon custom was to kill a foreign woman who has defeated you, but Shampoo saw her death threat as 'killing _before_ the enemy defeats you, in this case, in 'the game of love'...

* * *

"Why don't you just go after her and apologize, Inu Yasha?" Miroku commented, as the light of their bonfire flickered fiercely. "It was quite insensitive of you to call her a—what was it?; oh yes—'just a Jewel Detector'…" 

"Like _that's _ever gonna happen!" Inu Yasha retorted turning his head away. "Name 5 good reasons why I should apologize to that wench."

"Well, when she comes back, you don't want any unsettled problems in the air, do you?" Sango said casually. "That's one."

Miroku nodded in agreement and proceeded with the second reason, "Don't you full guilty Inu Yasha?"

At this said demon replied irritably, "Feh!"

The monk pretended not to here him and continued, "Even just a _little_ at fault? Don't you want to clear your conscience and make up with Kagome? That's two. And also, when she's angry at you she always 'sit's you.

"Can you guys just shut the hell—"

"Here's one I _know_ you'll pay mind to." Sango said, interrupting Inu Yasha's angry request, "Kagome told me she's going to be temporarily living in another town"—a mischievous smile crept on her face before continuing—"with another person, that might very well be a man."

Inu Yasha whirled around and stared at Sango to make sure what she was saying was truthful. Half wishing that in a minute or two Sango would burst out laughing and reveal this information as a joke; he glared harder at her, his eyes almost pleading for the punch line.

For a while, it was silent, save the crickets and scurrying of forest animals. It could definitely be classified as one of those awkward times you have when one of your friends says something disturbing.

Miroku eventually broke this silence by first clearing his throat, and then saying: "Need we say the last reason or do we have you thoughrally convinced yet?"

Inu Yasha, though inside he was burning with rage, sat down, resisting the urge to retrieve Kagome from her time to explain herself. His pride just wouldn't let himself do that. "No you don't got me convinced, and no, I don't want to hear you or Sango's friggin last reason."

"Oh I know the last reason!" Shippo piped up for the first time in awhile. His eyes narrowed mischievously and said in a serious tone, "The fifth reason you should go to Kagome and apologize is…"

The hanyou was curious in spite of himself. "…Is?" he repeated.

Shippo's stern expression abruptly changed into a playful smirk and his serious tone suddenly changed to a singsong voice, "Is because you _lii-ke_ her!"

Thus came to be, the giant bump on Shippo's head.

_Later that Night:_

It was night. The gang of four was asleep. Or so it was thought. Inu Yasha sat silently in the darkness wondering how Kagome could run off for a moon cycle to live with some guy. Was it a guy like Kouga? Or for the love of the gods, was it a guy like _Miroku_? What if he tried to _do_ something to her?

He couldn't let that happen.

He _wouldn't_ let that happen.

Miroku stirred slightly in his sleep; he opened his eyes as he heard the closing of the door and the soft sound of someone running in the grass. Silently, so he wouldn't awaken Sango, he said, "Good for you Inu Yasha."

* * *

"_It's the day. It's the day. It's the day._" Kagome repeated in her head. Ranma Saotome was coming today, in about 5 minutes, and Kagome was dead nervous.

She and her schoolmates were asked to arrive at school an hour before the Furinkan students were anticipated to come, so they could help set up the school (put up welcome banners, make sure they're desks are clean, etc.). And after that, line up outside the school, in their uniforms and greet the Nerima students.

And since all that was done, they were now lined up outside the school, on this particularly windy day. Somewhere in the front, Kagome and her friends stood trying to keep their skirts from blowing up, giving a show to all the boys.

Kagome held her breath as the bus carrying the Furinkan students came into view. One by one, the students exited the bus, chatting happily with each other. Kagome scanned the Nerima crowed, looking for the face she saw on her card. She didn't have to look very hard, because in the open area of her school, Ranma made himself ridiculously noticed, along with another boy with a kendo sword.

"Ranma Saotome! You openly discard Akane Tendo like a piece of trash to live with another woman?! I will not have you insulting the beautiful Akane in such a way!" said the kendo boy, brandishing his bokken.

"It's part of the project, stupid!" Ranma replied angrily dodging a blow from the sword.

Eri tapped Kagome's shoulder and asked, "Isn't that your partner? The one with the pigtail?"

Kagome stared at him. The boy with the Chinese clothes and the pigtailed hair. Ranma Saotome. In many ways, he was like Inu Yasha. His build was good. And from the brawl that was now going on, she could tell that he was an excellent fighter. And he was just as handsome as—

Kagome stopped her thought there and blushed furiously. She returned her attention to the fight and noticed that already Ranma had won and was now talking (or maybe it was arguing?) with a girl with short hair.

Kagome wondered vaguely who that girl was, before walking up to Ranma and his friend.

"Um," she said nervously looking down at her feet. "I'm Kagome Higurashi. And, um, I think I'm you're partner…unless this girl also attends the school." She took out the picture of female Ranma that was clipped to her card.

Ranma flinched slightly and his short-haired friend smirked slightly as if saying, "_What's your big explanation going to be_?"

The short-haired girl then turned her attention to Kagome and glared daggers at her. But strangely she smiled so cheerfully and said with equal cheerfulness, "Well you must be Ranma's partner! Glad to meet you! I'm Akane Tendo! Well I guess I'll leave you two alone. I have to look for my partner after-all! Bye!" She waved and skipped cheerily, only stopping to punch a light post.

Kagome observed Akane for a few minutes, subconsciously remarking that Akane's mouth was smiling but her eyes were filled with anger, and that her excess cheerfulness seemed strained.

Kagome turned her interest back to Ranma who looked awkwardly at the ground. She waved her hand in front of his face and said a little concerned, "Hello?"

He snapped his head up and replied his short answer, "Hi."

Ayumi passed by Ranma and Kagome and gave her an encouraging smile, mouthing, "_Go._" (She's looking for her partner.)

Kagome, remembering she wanted to teach Inu Yasha a lesson, was determined to start a conversation with Ranma. "So…uh…I saw your fight. You're really good!"

Ranma's eyes brightened and he responded arrogantly, "Yeah. I know."

"_And his attitude's like Inu Yasha's too._"

* * *

Okay, I know that was kinda weird. Nothing really happened. It was mostly texts and hardly any conversation. But atleast I got it in before the end of the summer. Thank you so much for your continued patronage. 

Also, I noticed a mistake in my last chapter. I wonder why no one pointed it out. Here's the excerpt where the mistake was:

**_Ayumi_**_ smiled broadly. "I got some cute guy named 'Ukyo Kuonji', age 16." She showed off the attached school picture of 'him'. (A/N: The picture was of Ukyo cross dressing in the male Furinkan uniform)_

_"Ooh! And he gets to live with you?" exclaimed Eri excitedly with a hint of jealousy. Eri's partner was a girl._

_"You're lucky!" said **Ayumi**, who had also gotten a female partner. "Okay, that leaves you Kagome. Who did you get?"_

I meant the second 'Ayumi' to be 'Yuka'. Sorry. I doubt anyone noticed though because no one pointed it out. If its not too much trouble could you guys help me out by pointing errors and mistakes out?

Kagome and Ranma get to know each other in the next chapter and also Ryoga makes his first appearance.

As usual, review please!


	3. There’s a Weird Girl in the Bathroom!

**Author's Notes:** I was actually going to start a Fruits Basket fanfic because I've been very into it lately, but I decided an update for this would be much more appeasing to my fans. You should be praising me right now…SO BOW! Also, I am so very sorry this came so late! I had no idea eighth grade would be so difficult. That plus the high school entrance exam made it more difficult for me to find free time for this. Luckily, I'm a multi-tasker. Oh and also, I would like to apologize on how short this chapter is and how it has hardly any views from the other characters.

Ahem, _anyway_, review replies. Once again feel free to skip if you're not listed:

**Saf14:** Yes, I realized that Nerima is a district of Tokyo while after the second chapter. Because of the references I already made to that, Nerima and Tokyo are two places here. Besides, it's not all that important to this story.

**Tessa-chan:** (One of my favorite reviewers) Yes, it will be Ranma/Akane and Inu Yasha/Kagome in the end. Don't worry. And also, Miroku and Sango will have their roles…just not at the moment.

**Esuna:** I'm sorry but the pairings will stay. I can't write anything other than Inu/Kag and Ran/Aka because I don't really like them with anyone else.

CompMan44: (Another of my favorite reviewers) Oh thank you so much! My spell check wouldn't give me the right spelling of "thoroughly" and now I actually know how to spell it. 

So without further ado:

**Make Him Green With Envy**

**Chapter Three:** There's a Weird Girl in the Bathroom!

-

-

Inu Yasha climbed through Kagome's wide-open window, angrily. He mentally noted that Kagome wasn't in the room, or in the house, from what his nose was telling him. Inu Yasha also noticed something that made him even angrier than he was. Kagome, or anyone, wasn't in the house, and yet she still had her window wide open for any freak to just climb through! What a _ditz_!

Suddenly, his keen ears heard a door open and people talking. Being that his sense of hearing was so good, he could hear the conversation well.

"So what kind of martial arts do you take?" said a familiar voice. _Kagome_!

"About every kind there is. If it has martial arts in the name, I've probably done it." replied a nauseatingly smug voice…a_ male_ voice!

Growling like the dog he is, Inu Yasha debated whether to shut that conceited-assed guy up with his claws or with the Tetsusaiga. "_Just listen to that guy! Probably trying to show off his _'martial arts'_ skills!"_

Inu Yasha cracked open the door a bit and caught a glimpse of Kagome and the arrogant bastard. He thought he saw Kagome looking at him, but he concluded it must be his imagination.

"So can I fix you some tea or something, Ranma?" he heard Kagome say oh so sugary-sweetly.

Anyway, as Inu Yasha burned inside with his anger, tempted to scream, Kagome prepared the teakettle, aware that Inu Yasha was in her room, after looking straight at him. Atleast he could try to hide! What a _ditz_!

Grinning menacingly, Kagome decided it was time to turn on the charm on Ranma. But in her nervousness, as she moved fill Ranma's cup with tea, she completely missed the cup and spilt hot tea all over Ranma!

"_Nice move, Higurashi_," both she and Inu Yasha thought, although one was distraught and another was snickering.

Ranma, on the other hand, was thanking his lucky stars the liquid Kagome poured on him was hot and not cold.

After of brief moment of embarrassment, Kagome collected herself and tried to regain her composure. Politely she said, "Um…I'm sorry! There are some towels in my room if you want to dry off! It's upstairs, to the left…"

Upon hearing that, Inu Yasha frantically tried to use his feeble mind to decide where to hide. Unfortunately, while doing so he didn't hear Ranma saying he was just going to take a bath instead.

So Ranma walked inside the bathroom, still a little apprehensive about the close call back with the teakettle. "_Boy, if that was cold water…_" He splashed himself with some cold water (since the weather was pretty hot out) and took off his top, vaguely recalling the first time Akane found out about his curse.

He turned the bath water on and waited impatiently for the tub to fill.

Meanwhile, Inu Yasha was still in his panicked state and was still deciding where to hide. He cautiously cracked open the door of Kagome's room, looked around to check if the coast was clear, and tiptoed into the hall, where he decided he'd just hide in one of the other rooms…an unfortunate move for him…and Ranma.

**

* * *

**

"Since Ranma and Akane are gone…" said Genma Saotome sounding very serious, after he and the Tendo's came back from seeing Akane and Ranma off. Then his tone suddenly changed to a goofy pitch, "We have two less people to feed…SO WE CAN EAT OUT!"

And with that resounding cheers of joy echoed throughout the house. So with large, goofy grins they all skipped merrily out to some expensive restaurant.

And about ten seconds after the Tendo's and Genma left, Ryoga Hibiki the eternally lost boy, who also happened to have bad timing at the moment finally made it to the front door of the Tendo dojo and announced himself loudly. "RANMA!! I'VE FINALLY COME BACK TO ISSUE A CHALLENGE!"

No response.

"Ranma!"

No response.

Ryoga smirked and said out loud, "Heh, I guess the coward ran away."

Not likely.

He walked around, extra carefully around the perimeter of the dojo until he noticed a note scribbled hastily, with two wallet-sized photos paper clipped to it, taped to the door. He took the note down and read it.

The heading read_ Dear P-Chan, _but before'P-Chan', 'Stupid' was written but crossed out.

Ryoga seethed a little before continuing reading the note.

_No, I didn't run away from your stupid challenge. _

_I'll be in Tokyo. Look up 'Kagome Higurashi' if you really need to challenge me that badly. (Which I know you probably will)_

_And don't bother lookin' for Akane neither. She's in Tokyo too, livin' with some guy named Hojo._

Ranma

**

* * *

**

Inu Yasha ran swiftly down the stairs, blushing madly at what his amber eyes had just seen. Passing a startled Kagome, Inu Yasha easily lifted a stone statue (from the Higurashi garden) high above his head from and started to run back inside and towards the stairs.

Kagome stood there bewildered with her thoughts along the lines of _What the hell is he doing_?!

"What the hell are you doing?!" Kagome exclaimed, a little uncharacteristically, fist clenched, and anger marks popping up everywhere.

Inu Yasha turned around, his face red from both running and from seeing a strange spectacle in the bathroom. "There's a weird, perverted _girl _in your damn bathroom!…AND I'M GOING TO DROWN HER IN THE TUB!!" He started to go up the steps before Kagome shouted her famous line, "_Sit_!"

And of course, we all know what happens.

"How can there be a girl in the bathroom if _Ranma_ is in the bathroom?" Kagome exclaimed.

"…I'm telling you…I know what I saw, and what I saw AIN'T A GUY!!" Inu Yasha screamed back, his blush becoming heavier.

Kagome thought for a bit before realizing what he was talking about. A little flustered, she grabbed Inu Yasha's wrist and dragged him to the bathroom. "I'm going to _prove_ to you that there's no topless girl in the bathroom, _and _that Ranma will probably be in there getting ready to take _his _bath!!"

Inu Yasha's eyes grew wide, "NO _WAY!!!_" He ripped his wrist from Kagome's grip. "I AIN'T LOOKIN' AT _THOSE_ AGAIN!"

Subconsciously, Kagome wondered if Inu Yasha heard what he was saying half of the time. Another anger mark appeared on her head as her brow twitched fiercely. Crossing her arms she said in a forced sweet and serene matter, "So, you took a pretty good look didn't you…at the 'weird, perverted girl', huh?" Though she was partly sure, this girl didn't exist, the thought of Inu Yasha looking at…_those_ just made her anger equivalent to the intensity of a thousand burning suns.

Inu Yasha had on a clueless and dense expression, wondering why Kagome was so angry. Before he could say something another "SIT" was said and Inu Yasha's face was planted into the stairs.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Ranma stood glued to the same spot. "_Okay…think…Ranma…think. Let's recap on what just happened. Some freak with silvery hair just opened the door, stood there with his mouth open, slammed the door, and ran down the stairs. Oh…and he took a pretty good look too…_"

Ranma visibly recalled the first time Akane found out about his curse.

Suddenly, he heard voices coming from outside the door…and two loud thump noises. Ranma snapped back into reality, put on his shirt, and turned on the faucet to fill a bucket with warm water.

The doorknob started to turn and muffled voices that sounded like two people arguing could be heard.

Ranma took the half-full bucket and poured it on his currently female body.

The door opened and there stood an angry Kagome and a flustered Inu Yasha.

"SEE!" Kagome exclaimed fiercely, "I _TOLD_ YOU!!"

"I _KNOW_ WHAT I SAW!" Inu Yasha shouted back, balling a fist.

Ranma stood there, wondering what those two were talking about. He was given his answer when Inu Yasha continued:

"I'M TELLING YOU, THERE WAS A _GIRL_ IN HERE!"

Ranma nervously answered quickly, "There was no girl in here! Why would there be a girl in here?!"

Kagome was suddenly reminded of Ranma's presence in the room, "Oh! I'm sorry! This guy over here just…seems to think…well---nothing. He's just…very rude to strangers…"—she quickly grabbed Inu Yasha's wrist again and laughed in mock cheerfulness, "We'll just leave you to your bath again…heh heh!"

She slammed the door, dragged Inu Yasha down the stairs, into the garden and yelled feverishly, "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT"

* * *

Yes, flame me if you want. This chapter was actually a little boring to me, but you may have different opinions. Oh and watch out in the coming chapters. Not only is Shampoo out to kill Kagome, but also Ryoga is going to be out to kill Hojo and possibly murder Ranma. 

Yes, Inu Yasha will be in more chapters…do not worry.

Please review. Thank you!


End file.
